Doug Out
|Image = |Caption = |Season = 2 |Episode # = 6 |Episode(overall) = 31 |Airdate = October 25, 1999 |Production = 206 |IMDB = tt0620174 |Writer(s) = Cathy Yuspa & Josh Goldsmith |Director = Rob Schiller |Guests = Sandy Marks Richie Minervini James Wong Rock Reuben Barbara Savage Mike Carlucci |previous = "Tube Stakes" |next = "Get Away" }} Doug Out is the sixth episode of Season 2 of The King of Queens, also the 31st overall series episode. Co-written by Cathy Yuspa and Josh Goldsmith, the episode, which was directed by Rob Schiller, originally aired on CBS-TV on October 25, 1999. Synopsis Arthur accidentally hears Doug call him a "Demented Old Circus Monkey" so Doug tries to make it up to him. Storyline Doug has to pick Arthur up from his job, because Carrie is working late. On the way home, Arthur talks, and talks, and talks. When Carrie gets home, Doug calls her father a "Demented Old Circus Monkey". However, Carrie went out of the house to get a beer. Arthur heard what Doug said about him, and does not talk to him. The only way Doug can fix this mess, is to take Arthur to a New York Mets baseball game. Did You Know? Trivia ;Spoiler *"Stanley" the beagle mysteriously & conveniently makes a re-appearance in this episode. And, the "dog door" is still on the kitchen door of Doug & Carrie's house. Goofs ;Continuity #Right before the waitress brings over the pitchers of beer and tells Doug that his wife is on the phone, Richie is holding his beer and in a blink his beer is on the table. #As Doug is sitting on the couch watching the Letterman show, the remote control moves around on the couch. #When Doug eats pudding on the couch, an empty cup is sitting upright, then is lying down in the next shot. Nobody touched it. ;Errors in geography *When Doug & Arthur are supposedly stuck in traffic, there is a car behind them, a blue Hyundai, clearly displaying a newer California white & blue vanity plate. Further back to the upper-left of the screen, in another lane, there's burgundy red car clearly displaying an older blue & yellow California plate. To the right of the screen there's a new white Acura displaying a local dealership temporary plate. ;Factual errors *A coola coo was an ice cream sandwich that was sold at Dodger Stadium in Los Angeles. It was never sold at Shea Stadium. ;Revealing mistakes #Two scenes are supposed to be occurring at the same exact time. While Doug waits in the baseball stands with Deacon and Arthur, Carrie leaves to buy ice cream at the snack shop. However, the same actor (an extra) appears in both scenes, as if he were in two different places at the same exact time. He is a heavy-set man, wearing a tan shirt, blue jeans, and a gold chain around his neck. In the baseball stands, he is sitting across from Doug, to Doug's left (on the right side of the screen). In the snack shop, that same actor is standing in the line to Carrie's right (on the left side of the screen). #While at the concession stand at the NY Mets game, Carrie asks repeatedly for a Cool-a-Coo but is denied since she was in the beer-only line. Cool-a-Cools were a type of ice cream sandwich sold at sports events in the Southern California area, especially at USC and Los Angeles Dodgers games. Outside of Southern California (where the show was filmed), however, they were relatively unknown, and there seems to be no record of any ever being on the menu at Shea stadium in New York, where the show is set. Soundtracks ;Soundtrack credits ---- *''Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (theme song) - Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen, performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters Cast Main cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer *Larry Romano as Richie Iannucci Guest starring/Recurring cast *Sandy Marks as The Refreshment Guy *Richie Minervini as Security Guard #1 *James Wong as Security Guard #2 *Rock Rueben as The Drunk Guy *Barbara Savage as Waitress *Mike Carlucci as Voice of Stadium Announcer (uncredited) More external links * Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes